


Forged In Pain

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Prisoners, Tumblr Prompt, Using The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s screaming piercing his thoughts when he comes to, but not his own screams of pain, these screams belong to another. He forces his eyes open enough to see the tall black figure, Kylo Ren, hovering in front of the other chair, his back to him. It took him a moment for his mind to piece together that these screams were now coming from the girl he had chained up moments before he blacked out.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Based off a prompt I got on tumblr from secretinthewonderland: Poe get's recaptured by the First Order after escaping with Finn & meets Rey while imprisoned there after Kylo Ren captures her. Through their torture from Kylo Ren, they form a bond and try to figure out a plan to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another prompt! I've been looking forward to writing this one, and it's also going to be three parts :3 I hope you guys enjoy it!

    He was here again, after everything he went through to escape, he was right back where he started - in the hands of The First Order. His head was throbbing, he could still taste the sand mixing with the blood in his mouth from Jakku, Poe vaguely remembers crashing in the TIE fighter, but most of it is a blur. His whole body ached, all he wanted now more than anything was a shot for the pain and heaping buckets of water to guzzle down, maybe even a warm shower. However, until he found yet another way to escape The First Order, he was stuck here, only dreaming of going home. 

 

    Poe watched as the steel doors slid open with a hiss from the machines, two Storm Troopers walked in, blasters armed and on hand, but it wasn't until they stepped aside to reveal Kylo Ren that he truly felt his blood boil. There were a million things that Poe wanted to lash out and say, but as soon as he saw the unconscious body of a girl in his arms - he froze. She looked so slender and frail, like the slightest thing could break her, but if she managed to stand up against Kylo Ren, surely there was more to her than meets the eye. The Storm Troopers opened the restraints while Kylo placed her in the chair, ensuring the restraints were tight once she was in place. 

 

    “Chaining up women now? What next, are you gonna make kids suffer too?” Poe spoke up, coughing a bit in the process. “Do you like torturing people?” He asked with a sneer. 

 

    Kylo Ren turned on his heels, his mask inches away from Poe’s face. “I'm not scared of you.” Poe stated, holding his ground. 

 

    Kylo Ren slowly backed away, Poe was almost foolish enough to believe he was going to leave him alone. That hope was dashed as soon as he raised his arm and clenched his fics,Poe could feel his power crashing down on him like a heavy weight, every muscle in his body screaming though he tried his best to hold his screams back. 

 

    “Watch your tongue,  _ pilot _ .” Kylo Ren snapped. “You just might lose it the next time we speak.” 

 

    After a minute that seemed like an eternity, Kylo finally released him, Poe gasping for air as Kylo Ren and the Storm Troopers marched out, the steel doors shutting behind them. Poe watched the girl as his vision got blurry again, she didn't look too beat up to his relief, she might have gotten lucky somehow. All he knew before he slipped into unconsciousness again was that he would be damned before he let Kylo Ren torture this poor girl in front of him. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Rey slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room. She wanted to cover her eyes until she could see clearly, but as soon as she tried to move her arms she came to realize she was restrained. Once her vision balanced out, she took in her surroundings and tried to remember how she had ended up where she was. She remembered running through the forest, trying to take a few shots at an ominous black figure that was coming up from behind her. He had a bright red lightsaber, with a mask blurring out his face, it took her a few moments to connect the name she had heard whispered with the man she face -  _ Kylo Ren _ . He froze her in place, she couldn’t move, she so desperately tried to and was greeted with nothing but resistance. Then...everything went dark, she doesn’t remember what happened after he froze her, how she ended up chained in this odd chair in a cold and bright room. 

 

    What struck her as odd was the man restrained in a chair in front of her. He was unconscious; his olive skin splattered with blood and bruises around one of his eyes, his dark and curly hair was matted with blood close to his face, he looked far worse than she knew she was. He’d been here for a while from what she could guess, and he must have been someone important if he managed to be captured instead of killed. 

 

    “Hey.” Rey whispered out at first, testing to see if there was anyone in the room with her aside from the unconscious man in front of her. When she heard nothing in response, she tried a bit louder. “Hey!” 

 

    No response again, not even a twitch from the man before her. 

 

    “HEY!” She shouted now, hoping that would wake him up but to no avail. 

 

    She knew then that it would take more than just shouting to wake him up, whoever had been in here with him before she woke up certainly did a number on him. Rey struggled against her restraints, hoping to find a weakness or see if they were loose enough to slip out of. Nothing. There had to be another way out, there just had to be, she wasn’t about to stay here and-

 

    Her heart stopped when she heard the steel doors open behind her, and the familiar thud of Storm Trooper boots hitting the ground in their perfect and practiced uniformed manner, two taking their positions on either side of the room and when all was still, she heard  _ his _ boots enter the room. Everything was silent, the room seemed to even get a bit colder, and then she was face to face with the mask again. 

 

    “Good to see your awake, hopefully we can have that talk now about the map that leads to Luke Skywalker.” He stated. 

 

    “Go to hell.” Rey grumbled. 

 

    “We’ll see how feisty you are after I make you talk.” Kylo Ren raised his arm, and suddenly everything hurt. 

 

* * *

  
  


    There’s screaming piercing his thoughts when he comes to, but not his own screams of pain, these screams belong to another. He forces his eyes open enough to see the tall black figure, Kylo Ren, hovering in front of the other chair, his back to him. It took him a moment for his mind to piece together that these screams were now coming from the girl he had chained up moments before he blacked out. 

 

    “Stop…” Poe’s voice was weak, his throat was killing him, pain still trying to cling to his every breath, but like everything else in his life, Poe fought against it. “STOP!” Poe shouted now, pushing the pain aside. 

 

    Just like that, Kylo dropped his arm, he heard the girl panting to catch her breath, and when Kylo turned to face him he saw beads of sweat falling from her face, she had been desperately fighting him off. He noticed something however, Kylo Ren’s mask was gone, instead he was greeted by a pale-faced man with black hair and a look of nothing but pure anger in his eyes. 

 

    “What did I tell you about that tongue?” Kylo’s voice sounded calm, but Poe knew he was anything but. He’d spent enough time under his torture to know he liked remaining in control, and right now he wasn’t. 

 

    “Pick on someone your own size, leave the girl alone.” Poe said. 

 

    “I’ll do what I want to whomever I wish.” Kylo Ren hissed, the anger a bit more evident on his face now, and this time when the Force hit Poe, it seemed to be twice as strong as before. 

 

    It felt like all his bones wanted to bend and break, all the breathe wanted to be squeezed out of his lungs, his skin felt like it was being torn off his body. Everything hurt and burned, and in that moment he would have rather died than felt another second of that pain. 

 

    “Leave him alone!” She hissed. Kylo chose to ignore her and kept his powers on Poe. 

 

    “You have a heart, that’s your weakness, that’s all of your weaknesses. If I can’t make you talk, I’ll hurt him until you start talking.” Kylo simply explained, his anger subsiding now that he felt some sort of control over the situation. 

 

    She stayed silent, though the scowl on her face that Poe caught a glimpse of told him differently. She was focused intently on Kylo Ren, and suddenly...Poe felt his power of him wane a bit, as if it was slowly being pulled away. Kylo stopped and turned to face her, fury written clear on his face, he knew he must have struck her with his Force again since she seemed strained now, but it almost seemed as if she was fighting back.  _ It can’t be...no, that’s impossible _ , Poe thought, but if Kylo Ren lived and possessed the Force, he supposed someone else could as well. Then Poe felt something, he could only describe it as something knocking in on his thoughts, something trying to let him come in. He couldn’t push it out so instead it overwhelmed him, he expected it to be Kylo Ren intruding on his thoughts again, trying to pull out information, instead he seemed to be seeing memories he shouldn’t have otherwise seen. 

 

    He saw flashes of a young boy, coming face to face with a burnt up mask, a mask that could have only belonged to Darth Vader. He saw a slaughter with a red lightsaber, but most of all he saw an overwhelming fear, something that he kept trying to bury for years and years. 

 

    “You’re afraid.” The girl spoke up, her voice calm and level. “You’re afraid you’ll never be like Darth Vader.” 

 

    “You’re no better than a scared little kid.” Poe spat. 

 

    Kylo Ren looked at both of them with horror and shock on his face. Poe himself didn’t know how he saw what he had, but the look on Kylo Ren’s face was worth suffering those dark memories. 

 

    “ENOUGH!” Kylo Ren shouted at the top of his lungs. He grabbed his mask from wear it sat and started marching out of the room. “When I return, you’ll both be begging for death.” With that, the Storm Troopers left behind him, the doors shutting and leaving them both alone in the room, panting and trying to catch their breath. 

 

    “You saw that too?” The girl asked curiously. “What was that?” 

 

    “The Force. I don’t know how I saw it, but yeah, I saw it too.” Poe tried to explain. 

 

    There were flashes of a desert planet...Jakku...blurring his vision. He saw scrap metal parts and a long dead AT-AT down in the sand. He saw a beat up pilot helmet and a doll dressed like a pilot. It was quick little flashes, but it was enough for him to piece together one clear thought,  _ Rey. _

 

    “Rey?” He asked. The girl looked up at him and slowly nodded, a confused look on her face. 

 

    “Poe?” She asked, he nodded in turn. “You’re BB-8’s master, you know Finn.” 

 

    “Finn and BB-8 are alive?” Poe asked hopefully. 

 

    “Yes, the last time I saw them.” Rey answered. “...Did you see into my head?” 

 

    “I think so.” Poe answered. “Did you just see in mine?” 

 

    “Pretty sure.” Rey answered back. 

 

    “Great.” Poe sighed. “We’ll figure this out later, right now we have to find a way out of here.” 

 

    “Got any ideas?” Rey asked curiously. 

 

    “Short of another friendly Storm Trooper turning up, no not really.” Poe sighed. 

 

    “We’ll figure something out.” Rey nodded. “I know we will.” 

  
    “I hope so.” Poe groaned. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally got around to chapter two of this fic, I have a couple other multi-chapter fics coming up soon and I wanna make sure I get this one done and done right!

    Kylo Ren had kept his word, he came back and he tortured them both to their limits. When Rey would get the brunt of it, Poe would try and distract him, it went vice versa for when Kylo attacked Poe for too long though Poe never wanted Rey to get hurt. They kept at it for hours until their throats were so raw they couldn’t scream anymore, after the first hour Poe was sure Kylo was just doing it to make them scream, realizing he couldn’t get what he wanted from Rey and that Poe hadn’t seen the map. When he finally left, Poe was barely staying awake and couldn’t make much sense of anything, the only thing on his mind being what he assumed were Rey’s memories of Jakku, just staring out into the wide hills of sand. 

 

    They didn’t say a word to one another, they really couldn’t after all the torture they’d been put through, but they were still connected through the Force and that was enough. Poe felt as if he were right beside Rey, resting his head on her shoulder, he could feel the dry desert air from Rey’s memory of Jakku and smell the grease of the old parts she scavenged. He wondered what she was seeing, if she saw the place he escaped to in his head when things were too tense - the times he spent with his mother in the cockpit of her ship, her teaching him how to fly until the day finally came where he was flying all on his own long after she’d passed. He wondered if she felt like he was right beside her as well, or if it was just something he was feeling in that moment from his exhaustion. 

 

    ‘ _ It’s okay, he’s gone _ .’ It wasn’t a loud voice, but Poe could hear Rey faintly in the back of his mind, when he looked up at her she looked a bit shocked, as if she hadn’t expected her thoughts to actually make it to him. He gave her a small nod to let her know he had heard her before leaning back in the restraints again, thankful for the blank landscape of Jakku on his mind right now. 

 

_ ‘Have you ever seen anything other than Jakku?’ _ Poe wondered if his thoughts made it to Rey, when he saw her eyes light up for a brief moment with recognition, he knew. 

 

_ ‘No.’ _ She replied. 

 

    “You should see the galaxy sometime, it’s a big place.” Was the last thing Poe remembered mumbling out before finally letting his exhaustion take over him. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Poe woke up with a start, his heart racing and trying to catch his breath, he didn’t scream but his throat still hurt like hell from all the screaming he’d done before. 

 

    “Poe, it’s okay, it’s just us.” Rey tried to reassure him, she was wide awake and looked just as terrified as Poe felt. 

 

    “You didn’t see that, did you?” Poe asked, wondering if she just had to endure his nightmare of Kylo Ren as well. 

 

    “It’s fine.” Rey dismissed - she had, but Poe could tell she would never admit to the dream actually scaring her. Poe tensed up, he hated knowing she had to go through more than she already had, and from his own head no less. “Don’t worry about it, you can’t help it.” She reassured him. 

 

    “Are we stuck in each other's heads now?” Poe asked, if anything he noticed that Kylo’s second round of torture had only made their bond stronger. “I don’t think the Force is supposed to work like this.” 

 

    “If you don’t know, I certainly don’t know.” Rey sighed. “We’ll just have to make the best of it for now.” 

 

    “It’s not so bad, just...lots of sand, huh?” Poe asked. “Is the only place you’ve ever really been Jakku?” 

 

    “I lived there.” Rey answered, though there seemed to be a tinge of sadness to her tone. 

 

    “You lived on Jakku? That’s a hell of a place to live.” Poe replied. “If you ever care to see a bit more of the galaxy, feel free to poke around while we’re stuck like this. Just...try to leave the personal stuff alone, there’s some I’m pretty sure you don’t want to see.” 

 

    “I’ll leave your memories to you.” Rey sighed. “Thanks for the offer though.” 

 

    They sat there in silence for a moment, only to be greeted by the sound of the doors opening again, slowly hissing as Poe could see a Stormtrooper station himself right there at the door, guarding it and waiting for further order for whoever was supposed to come in shortly. Poe didn’t consider himself an expert on how the Force worked, his parents seemed to have some understanding of it, and General Organa seemed to know a bit about it as well which was expected considering who her brother was - but he had heard stories of what those with the Force could do. One of those things just so happened to be what he could only describe as persuasion, getting someone to do what you wanted them to do. 

 

    Poe didn’t know how it would work, how he could convey the idea to Rey despite their minds seeming to be linked at the moment. It seemed spotty at best, what they could see and what they couldn’t, but he knew this idea just may be the one that gets them out. 

 

_ ‘Are you sure?’ _ Rey’s thoughts popped into his thoughts without much announcement, she’d seen what he was thinking and he was really hoping that he wouldn’t have to get used to that. 

 

_ ‘It’s the only shot we’ve got’ _ Poe answered in turn.  _ ‘Might as well try it.’ _

 

    Rey hesitated, Poe could sense that she wasn’t entirely sure of her ability just yet, despite their predicament and being tortured by Kylo, she was still unsure. 

 

    “Hey, you, bucket-head!” Poe shouted out, capturing the Stormtrooper’s attention. “Yeah, you, can we get a glass of water in here? I mean your boss is going around calling us his guests and I think we could use some water at the very least.” 

 

    The Stormtrooper marched over, Poe felt Rey’s fear piercing through their bond, but Poe did what he always did when he felt afraid, and suddenly Rey’s fear seemed to fade away piece by piece, until he saw a glint of confidence in her eyes as well. 

 

    “What did you just say, prisoner?” The Stormtrooper retorted. 

 

    “I was asking if we could get some water in here, we are guests, aren’t we?” Poe asked, a proud smirk on his face. 

 

    “Why don’t I make you more comfortable then first.” The Stormtrooper sneered and tightened Poe’s restraints. 

 

    “You’re going to remove these restraints and leave the cell with the door open.” Rey stated, her voice wavered a bit, but Poe could hear the confidence behind it. 

 

    “...What?” The Stormtrooper turned to face her now. 

 

    “You’re going to remove these restraints and leave the cell with the door open.” Rey repeated, her voice solid and steady this time. 

 

    The Stormtrooper froze in his place, stood up a bit straighter, and kept his eyes on Rey. After a moment of silence, he seemed to recognize what she had said, and instead of lashing out, he complied. 

 

    “I’m going to remove these restraints and leave the cell with the door open.” The trooper repeated, taking of Rey’s restraints. 

 

    “His too.” Rey added in. 

 

    “And his too.” The trooper repeated, moving over to Poe and taking off his restraints before heading for the cell door. 

 

    “Maybe he should leave that blaster behind.” Poe suggested. 

 

    “And you’ll drop your weapon!” Rey called after him. 

 

    “And I’ll drop my weapon.” The trooper repeated yet again and did as he was told, dropping his weapon and leaving the cell. 

 

    Once the trooper was gone and the doors remained open, both Poe and Rey couldn’t believe that it had actually worked as they got off their restraining chairs in shock. 

 

    “That actually worked.” Rey whispered in disbelief. 

 

    “Let’s get moving before someone notices.” Poe told her, heading towards the door and picking up the blaster. 

 

* * *

  
  


    “So, how did you get out of here the first time?” Rey whispered to him, trying to follow his lead and sneak around the base. 

 

    “To make a long story short, Finn helped me out and we stole a TIE Fighter.” Poe whispered back, pulling Rey into a dark alcove in the wall when Stormtroopers started to march past them. “I don’t think that’s going to work here.” 

 

    “What do we do?” Rey asked curiously then, trying to situate herself so they weren’t pressed together in all the wrong places and Poe desperately trying to think of something else other than her pressed up against him. 

 

    “I’m working on it.” Poe whispered back. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the last chapter! Moving on to more Damerey stories for you guys, either way, I hope you have enjoyed this fic ;)

    The plan was barely able to be considered a plan, that much Rey knew from the minute Poe loosely explained it to her, though she had to admit it seemed a bit more organized in his thoughts. The plan was basically just to run and dodge the Stormtroopers if they came their way, in addition if they spotted a stray Stormtrooper, the plan was to knock them out and take their blaster so Rey had a weapon to tote around as well. It worked for a while, they even did manage to accomplish getting Rey a weapon of her own, however they soon found themselves a bit trapped in one of the rooms after the announcements started ringing out through the base of their escape. 

 

    They had locked themselves in a room after barely escaping the sight of a troop of the Stormtroopers. Rey’s heart was racing and all her thoughts kept getting flooded with was thoughts of flying high up in the sky and peaceful images of what Rey had come to learn was Poe’s homeworld. 

 

    “Any ideas?” Poe asked, the panic starting to seep into his voice a bit with his back pressed up against the door and listening to the boots thump past the door. 

 

    “One maybe.” Rey pointed out the window in front of them. “How good are you at climbing?” 

 

    “If it gets us out of here, pretty damn good.” Poe said, Rey could hear in his thoughts that the last time he climbed was when he was a kid, she knew it was going to be difficult for him. 

 

    “I hope you remember quickly then because it’s all we’ve got.” Rey sighed. “Are they gone?” 

 

    “I think so.” Poe answered, listening through the door closely to ensure the Stormtroopers were gone. “Yeah, they’re gone.” 

 

    “Let’s go before they come back.” Rey insisted, Poe opening up the door and Rey taking his hand as they tried to quietly navigate their way through the base. 

 

* * *

  
  


    The minute Poe came face to face with what Rey wanted them to do, he was a bit panicked to say the least. He was used to flying around in his X-Wing, he was comfortable with that, but free climbing down a wall and hiding in tight compartments with Stormtroopers everywhere was something entirely different. 

 

    “Don’t worry, just follow my lead.” Rey whispered to him, giving his hand one tight squeeze before starting to climb down when the moment was right, Poe had to quickly follow her to avoid being detected. 

 

    Poe did as Rey told him, he followed her lead exactly, climbing into compartments when she guided him and trying his best to keep his grip. He had to admit he was a little more than surprised when he noticed that the Stormtroopers were oblivious to them. The plan, or at least from what he head pieced together in Rey’s mind, was to hide in the compartments until the masses of Stormtroopers died down, they would eventually have to move on to a different sector to continue their search, but for now they were focused where they were hiding and there was no real way out just yet. They were hiding in one of the compartments when a sudden thought entered Poe’s head and it wasn’t his own that was a little more than suggestive in their close quarters.

 

    “I get the whole ‘we’re possibly going to die thing’, but wow.” Poe said with a smirk. “That’s one hell of a kiss.” 

 

    “Shit.” Rey hissed. “Forget you saw that.” 

 

    “I think I’ll remember that one for a while.” Poe winked at her. “Besides that one was more of a ‘thank god we escaped’ kind of kiss, it looked like it had some promise to it.” 

 

    “That’s not going to happen, I just met you!” Rey tried to counter. 

 

    “Tell that one to your thoughts.” Poe laughed. 

 

    Rey rolled her eyes and tried to ignore what had just happened between their thoughts now, and in all honesty with the thoughts Poe had next, he  _ was _ trying to make her feel better. Her glare rested on him as soon as she finally saw what he was envisioning for their first kiss. 

 

    “Just trying to make you feel better.” Poe offered with a shrug. 

 

    “That’s not helping.” Rey grumbled. 

 

    They sat there in silence for a few more moments until Rey was sure it was safe for them to climb around again. She peaked her head out first and looked around, she came back into the compartment closing the door after a few moments. 

 

    “There’s a few of them left, it’s almost clear.” Rey assured him. 

 

    “Okay.” Poe nodded. 

 

    He tried to resist the urge to laugh at suddenly noticing that Rey’s thoughts consisted of purely Jakku from there on out, nothing but the endless sand dunes and piles of decaying ships that had long crashed to its surface. Poe decided to follow suit and keep his thoughts on getting out of here and getting back to the base, back to his X-Wing and back to BB-8, back to his life before he wound up in this torture. Then again, it hadn’t wound up entirely bad, he supposed he wouldn’t have gotten the chance to meet Rey if it wasn’t for getting captured again. A few more minutes passed, and Rey checked out of the compartment again, this time signaling Poe that it was all clear to crawl out. 

 

    They were able to climb up halfway before Poe stopped in his climbing adventure when he caught a glint of something out of the corner of his eyes. He turned a bit and spotted something he never thought he’d see in his entire life, Finn was there, waving to him out the window, holding up his blaster in an effort to show he was there to save them, he had a man and a wookie behind him, and judging from the pair he was going to guess that somehow Finn got  _ the _ Han Solo and Chewbacca to help him with breaking them out. 

 

    “Did you happen to meet Han Solo somewhere along the way?” Poe questioned as he continued climbing. 

 

    “Yeah, why?” Rey asked curiously. 

 

    “Finn, Han Solo, and Chewbacca are here to break us out I guess.” Poe grinned. 

 

    Before Rey could respond, a blaster shot landed near where Poe’s hand was about to grab, and they both turned to see that Stormtroopers had found them. 

 

    “CLIMB!” Rey shouted, climbing to the top first, shooting back at the troopers before she leaned over and grabbed Poe’s hand, pulling him up beside her. 

 

    “You go ahead, I’ll hold them off!” Poe called out to her. 

 

    “You’re insane, there are too many of them, I’m not leaving you with this!” Rey answered, picking up her weapon and shooting at them again. 

 

    Though he hated that Rey was putting herself in more danger, he had to admire her determination to stay by his side until all the Stormtroopers were down. Once the last of them was blasted down, Rey grabbed Poe and tugged him away from the scene before more troopers showed up after being called to the blasts, instead she ran straight into Finn. 

    “Rey?” Finn asked with a wide grin before bringing her in for a hug. “Poe, how’d you get here again? I thought...I thought you were dead.” 

 

    “Let’s just say The First Order have a habit of capturing me.” Poe sighed. 

 

    “Great, glad everyone is reunited here but let’s all hug this out later and start running before another wave of those bucket heads come after us.” Han barked while Chewbacca was on the lookout. 

 

    “One quick thing first.” Poe said with a smirk and before Rey could even see it in his thoughts, he brought her in for a kiss that was awfully similar to the one she had seen in his mind earlier. 

 

     “Oh for love of - come on Romeo.” Han gave a heavy sigh. “Run now, kissing later.” 

 

    “...Did I miss something?” Finn asked curiously. 

  
    “Nothing.” Poe and Rey managed to say simultaneously as they pulled away from each other. Both trying to catch up with Han and Chewbacca to find a way out of the base. 


End file.
